


Fracture a Glass Heart

by FanworkAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Yuuri, Coming Untouched, Fingering, I have no regrets, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Riding, and it comes with no apologies, basically ep7 got to all of us, basically if you're up for 4000 words of shameless porn this is it, it's just porn, semi-public sex?, set after ep7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanworkAuthor/pseuds/FanworkAuthor
Summary: Celebration sex and things get unnecessarily emotional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After episode 7 (with me huddled into my own ice skates and pools of joyous tears) my friend bet me to write some totally filthy celebration sex (that's what I tell myself). I've never been too good at keeping fanfics short so it's a fairly long one for just porn and it's unnecessarily sappy towards the end but that's what you get when you ask me to write fanfics. Please enjoy your porn!

Yuuri’s hands were matted into Viktor’s hair the second they flung themselves into the taxi.

Viktor, spewing their destination in a mouthful of broken and barely coherent words to the driver, rolled up the partition and was instantly back on Yuuri, gripping desperately at the boy’s hips to push him onto his back. He settled for one knee balanced on the edge of the seat between Yuuri’s lower thighs, left hand perched beside his shoulder as the younger lolled into the black leather crease - Viktor grumbled from somewhere low in his chest, watching as the man before him arched against the seats to meet his body, jersey fabric slipping noiselessly against the cashmere of Viktor’s coat.  
“ _Seat belts_ ,” Yuuri mumbled almost uncaringly, as though the thought bothered him. They both knew that was never going to happen, not in that state. The cab pulled away and Viktor’s mouth was on his, hot breath ghosting over Yuuri’s cheeks as the other exhaled heavily through his nose, lips moving with such an intensity he thought he might just whimper.  
Viktor had skilfully guided the press away from the topic of their _celebrations_ during the interviews after the Grand Prix - until Yuuri and himself had properly discussed how to present themselves in front of the media, everything remained under a tight upper lip. Not that it did really - Yuuri’s lips at the moment were totally pliable and Viktor was loving it.  
Yuuri was obviously hot, squirming under Viktor in his tracksuit, mouth opening to breathe something other than the taste of Viktor’s mouth and shivering when the other nipped just below his earlobe. It would be too dangerous to leave a lasting mark before they got to the hotel room, but this was okay, he decided.  
“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri groaned quietly, eyelashes fluttering closed as he tilted his head back, feeling Viktor kiss quickly, lightly across his jaw and down his neck in small butterfly pecks. The elder man unzipped Yuuri’s jacket and slipped his right hand under the fabric of the black cotton, resting on his waist to pull the man closer. Everywhere Viktor touched was hot, simmering at his touch as the slow tingling fizzed across the surface of his skin and down his spine. He felt raw: completely under the compromise of his coach in a situation he could only have dreamt of less than a year previous, hand gripping dangerously tight at Viktor’s bicep in an attempt to draw himself to reality.  
Viktor moved to kiss him again, biting playfully at Yuuri’s lip and pushing his tongue to the flesh in a way that was so sensual Yuuri’s head was spinning. Inexperienced, but oh-so accepting of the circumstances, he parted his lips with a sigh and scrabbled to gain his self control quickly before his body got too far ahead of him.  
“Almost there,” Viktor spoke, glancing for a split second up at the blacked-out windows. His voice was unusually low and gritty - Yuuri moaned at the noise, stomach fluttering with a hot burn that was beginning to get dangerous. “Sit up.” Viktor ordered.  
Yuuri pushed himself up to sit, Viktor straddling his legs, coat splayed out across the top of his thighs to show the beautiful line where his trouser seam curved across the front of his crotch in an unfashionably suggestive manner. Yuuri exhaled shakily, almost in relief at the sight, that he too was struggling to compose himself. Viktor dug around in his coat pocket with one last kiss to Yuuri’s lips, dragging their keycard and a one-hundred yuan note from the interior as the car stopped. He slipped the note to the driver and they jumped from the cab.

—-

Yuuri was pressed almost aggressively against the marble of the hotel elevator the second the doors clicked shut, Viktor at his throat in a determined frenzy to make a bruise. He’d pushed their hips together with a thrust of violence and Yuuri desperately clawed at the walls, trembling with the lack of cognitive thought able to be processed through his head. One hand pulled tightly at the longer silver strands of Viktor’s hair, praying nobody would be there when the doors opened again. His head felt light and almost as though he were drunk, heat washing over the tops of his shoulders and collar where Viktor licked at his clavicle. Yuuri, sick of needing release, ground up into the softness of Viktor’s thigh and shivered, tugging at his head for the man to kiss him again.  
Viktor obliged with a smirk, pushing back with a gentle force much to Yuuri’s approval, and _hummed_ into the younger’s mouth.  
“I’ll make you come harder than you ever have in your life.”  
The doors clicked open.

They were by the door in seconds, Viktor barely throwing the card in the rough direction of the sensor and waiting for the beep, cradling the back of Yuuri’s head in his hands and groaning as he leaned into the door to push it open. The door slammed and Yuuri was pressed against it.  
“Bedroom.” Yuuri spoke, barely breaking away but demanding where he wanted it. Sliding one palm to Viktor’s throat, Yuuri balled his hand in the tender navy-black silk of the elder’s tie and tugged, the fabric untucking from his waistcoat and dragging Viktor with him. Lips pressed together, Yuuri fell to the bed and pulled Viktor onto him.  
“Are you-” Viktor breathed, shucking off his coat and blazer before unbuttoning his cuffs and burying his fingers into the knot of his tie to loosen it.  
“Yes,” Yuuri bit, not wanting Viktor’s mouth off him for a second. “In the shower, earlier.” Viktor shivered, realisation hitting as he buried his mouth to the hollow of Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri groaned at the sharp nip of teeth on sensitive skin, practically throwing off his jacket to the side and reaching forward to unbutton the front of Viktor’s waistcoat and button-up. The last button popped and Yuuri felt a warm palm glide to his wrist, soft fingertips pressing at the pulse. He paused, looking up at Viktor. Viktor smiled, calmly, gently, lovingly.  
“Let me prepare you?”  
Yuuri’s heart shattered for the second time that day, but for the first time, from love and trust and overwhelmingly deep emotion. This man was toying with him, trying to show him actually that he would do anything to take care of Yuuri, to love him and hold him until the sun burned out and the moon crumbled apart. _Let me love you_ , it said, _let me understand you_.  
He nodded quietly, breathing shallowly as Viktor leaned down to kiss him again as he shrugged off his shirt, pulling at Yuuri’s to do the same. Within seconds, the black cotton fabric was left discarded by the bedpost, screwed up and forgotten as nothing more than a barrier. Yuuri lifted his hips as he felt Viktor paw for the waistband of his tracksuits, tongue doing wonderful things for the skater’s mouth. The elastic stretched beautifully over the curve of Yuuri’s toned thighs and left creamy skin in it’s wake, soft and supple and waiting to be touched. The tracksuits fell unceremoniously off to the side of the bed. Yuuri almost choked when he felt a hand ghost over the front of his boxers to cup the bulge there, head lazing back into the pillows as Viktor squeezed, hips pushing into the pressure and stomach flexing under the strain. The kisses stopped.  
“ _Viktor_ …” Yuri breathed, hand covering his mouth with a shaky sigh.  
“Yes, Yuuri?” He removed his hand, moving to lay on his stomach at the base of the bed. Viktor hooked one of the skater’s legs over his shoulder, sucking on the muscled flesh on his inner thigh.  
“Ahh-” Yuuri groaned, not sure of what he wanted to ask. Viktor licked at where a bruise was beginning to form, hands gliding over the top of his thigh and stopping at his hipbones, playing with the elastic of the tented boxers. Viktor kissed the purple ring, teeth gliding against the skin, before moving closer to the inside of Yuuri’s groin and repeating.  
“You’re awfully sensitive here, _Yuuri,_ ” Viktor purred, looking up at the other man for permission, index finger hooked into the waistband of his boxers. Yuuri swallowed and nodded, watching as the other man fluttered his eyelashes closed in a way of thanks, smiling to himself. Viktor pulled the boxers down, unhooking the leg from his shoulder and kissing at the inside of Yuuri’s bruised thigh as the fabric came off.  
Yuuri had never felt so exposed or turned on in his entire life. The way Viktor was looking at him, eyes raking him from head to toe in a stare that made him _weak_ in the head, Yuuri could have almost come from the adrenaline. Viktor licked his lips and - _who licked their lips so seductively?_ \- finally tossed his boxers to the side, digging in the clothes beside the bed for his wallet.  
“I have some lube in here somewhere, maybe a condom.” Viktor mumbled, almost shyly. The words made Yuuri’s heart leap, his cock jumping at the thought. Yuuri looked down at himself, noticing the sheen of sweat and sticky pre-come pooling on one of his v-lines. He groaned. Viktor looked up at him, finally pulling a deep red sachet from his wallet and ripping it open with his teeth in a sudden display of urgency, crawling back onto the bed. Yuuri leant forward for a kiss and Viktor met him in the middle with heavy breathing. A gentle push guided the skater’s head back onto the pillows and Viktor resumed his position between Yuuri’s thighs, finally squeezing some of the gel onto his fingers.  
“You’ve done this before?” Viktor assumed, gliding his middle finger along the other’s perineum, before rubbing and pushing gently against the muscle.  
“Mm,” Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement, _permission_.  
“I haven’t done this to myself in a while,” The elder admitted, “but I’m fairly good at getting what I want.” Viktor punctuated his sentence with a small push of his finger, sinking to the first knuckle, then the second, until the backs of his other fingers lay with an insistent pressure against the curve of Yuuri’s cheeks. He hummed.  
“ _Deep,_ ” Yuuri hiccuped, almost to himself. He was flushed, stomach tensing and relaxing to get used to the feeling pooling at his groin. Viktor began to draw his finger back again, leaning forward to press light kisses into the dips of the other’s hipbones that quivered with every stroke. His finger pushed in again, twisting slightly, burning a cable of electric friction into Yuuri’s insides and then out, teasing and dragging and pushing with a newfound experience in every movement. Viktor licked a stripe dangerously close to the skater’s erection, drawing a contour to the top of his oblique line and kissing there. Yuuri hummed in appreciation, a barely audible whine escaping through his nose before he could stop it. He was dizzy: lips wet and swollen from Viktor’s aggressive and totally corrupt kisses, hair matted in an unnecessarily sexual manner and totally _rock_ hard. Viktor hadn’t even touched him there yet, and he wanted to come badly. The other man chuckled to himself, watching Yuuri squirm as he relaxed around the finger, pushing down to draw more into himself. Viktor paused, before removing the digit and replacing it with two.  
“ _Good boy._ ” Viktor whispered into the other’s skin, suckling a new bruise at the top of Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri was shivering with need, one hand pressed to his mouth in an attempt to quieten himself, the other bent back to scratch and grip at the pillows. His eyes were pressed closed lightly, chest heaving with the effort of holding himself together, cock twitching instinctively every time Viktor twisted those fingers _just so_ and honestly Viktor was struggling to keep his mind focussed. He scissored the fingers apart naturally and Yuuri _growled_ , lewd and bold and frantic, eyes flashing open in embarrassment to then close them again. He swallowed, chest stuttering.  
“Viktor,” Yuuri asked breathily. “Another.” Viktor did as he told, sinking in a third finger to the knuckles. He began to move them, dragging the pads of his fingertips along the inside of Yuuri in a way that made him moan and writhe with newfound pleasure, panting in desperation.  
“Look at you,” Viktor whispered, kissing at the top of Yuuri’s belly button. He smirked, twisting his wrist in a way that his fingers curled against his insides. Yuuri cursed something in Japanese, back arching and eyes shooting open to look at Viktor, a wanton groan dripping from his lips in a way that made Viktor’s cock jump in excitement. “So pretty. Do you want me?” Yuuri managed to summon a high whine from his throat, panting and biting at his own lip.  
“Vik-” Yuuri choked out, “I won’t last.”  
Viktor looked up at Yuuri, eyes dark and pupils blown to disguise the blue in an obscene display of lust.  
“ _Don’t hold back for me._ ” Yuuri inhaled sharply, glancing down to watch Viktor bite at his inner thigh and suck _hard_ , licking the the bruise. He twisted his fingers again and Yuuri came, choking and sobbing lewdly, biting down onto his hand as Viktor worked him through it. His stomach muscles tensed depravedly, cock streaking lines of come over his abdomen up to his chest.  
Yuuri was _dying_. He moaned out loudly, tossing his head to the side and eyes screwing shut, chest heaving, not able to breathe fast enough. He was drowning in Viktor, Viktor, _Viktor_.  
“ _Vik…_ Viktor I-” Yuuri was shaking almost violently, muscles tensed and still high from orgasm. He was _glowing_ , totally blissed out and drowning in his own head as warmth pulsed in hot bolts of electricity through him.  
“I didn’t even touch you,” Viktor purred, eyes wide, using his index finger to scoop some of the come off Yuuri’s stomach and bring it to his mouth. “You’re such a tease, you know that? I had no idea you-”  
“ _Viktor, please,_ ” Yuuri moaned, head spinning. “I don’t think I’ve ever come as hard.”  
“You can go again.” Viktor spoke quickly, hips pressed insistently against Yuuri’s thigh, reminding the skater of what his coach had kept hidden. He ground down, sighing as he finally got some friction. The sudden reminder of Viktor’s hardness brought Yuuri to his senses, head swimming with the need to make Viktor come right _now, this minute_.  
“Let me ride you.” Yuuri slurred, looking at Viktor as he leant forward to undo his trouser buttons - _seriously, why was he still half-clothed?_ \- fiddling with the plastic until they popped open and Viktor could shrug them to his knees. Viktor made a face of surprise, but not disagreement.  
“Aren’t you… oversensitive… there?” Viktor breathed, feeling Yuuri cup his tented underwear the same way he had done earlier. Yuuri shook his head, pushing the elder man to where he had just laid, kneeling to peel the wetted briefs away from Viktor’s hips and to his knees where the trousers were still left crumpled beyond straightening. Viktor laid still, watching as the other pushed his briefs down to join his trousers, heart racing at the closeness of them both. His heart leapt, knowing Yuuri was genuinely excited; watching his eyes glitter at the sight of Viktor before him. Yuuri spread his palms flat against the stomach of Viktor and felt the toned muscle on his abdomen there, fingers gliding over the pale skin. He leaned up to kiss Viktor again, breathing heavily and lips easing together, moulding to one another’s shape.  
“I want to ride you,” Yuuri repeated, more to himself than to Viktor. Viktor’s eyes fell half-lidded, watching as the skater shuffled onto his stomach between the elder’s thighs, using one hand to wrap around Viktor with a purposeful squeeze.  
Yuuri bowed his head, gripping the erection and rubbing a thumb into the slit, tongue leaving teasing, filthy kitten licks just under the head. Viktor groaned quietly, one hand finding its way to cup the back of Yuuri’s skull, playing with the finer hairs there. He was so warm, stomach already coiled from watching Yuuri unravel.  
“That’s good Yuuri, _you’re_ good.” Viktor sighed, inhaling sharply as Yuuri took the head into his mouth. He sucked, tongue swirling around the head, desperate to taste Viktor in ways he hadn’t before. Taking as much as he could and swallowing, Yuuri watched as Viktor writhed almost uncontrollably, trying not to come too quickly. He moved his hand, slowly at first, spinning his wrist to build more friction while Yuuri’s mouth worked on the head, and Viktor purred. He was watching Yuuri, blown-out pupils trained to Yuuri’s mouth, watching himself be swallowed and disappear every time Yuuri bobbed his head. One lick, two licks, and Yuuri pulled away, eyes meeting with Viktor’s in an instant agreement of trust.  
    _Do you want this?_  
_Yes, I want you._  
Yuuri disappeared off the side of the bed for a moment, rifling through Viktor’s wallet to see if he could find a condom. Viktor sat himself up against the headboard, pulling off the remnants of his clothes and discarding them over the side of the bed next to Yuuri.  
“I found one,” Yuuri spoke, eyes locking with Viktor again as he climbed onto the bed, seating himself in Viktor’s lap. Yuuri tore the foil open, rolling it onto Viktor carefully.  
“You’re hard again.” Viktor chuckled, kissing at Yuuri’s jaw as he watched.  
“That’s your fault.” He stuttered, wrapping his arms around the back of Viktor’s neck, having finished. Viktor truly was beautiful; his hair fell awkwardly over one eye, sticking out at awkward angles, the perfect slant of a delicate, almost feminine face, eyes blown wide and obscenely dark.  
“You came too quickly.”  
“You’re too good with your hands.”  
Yuuri kissed him, long and slow and deep, rocking his hips back against Viktor’s erection so it pressed between his cheeks.  
    _Don’t tease me_  
“Do you need extra l-”  
“No. What I _need_ is Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor snorted slightly, watching Yuuri lovingly as he reached behind himself, aligning Viktor before sinking down with ease. Yuuri’s head fell into the other’s shoulder, breathing heavily and swallowing, kissing at the column of Viktor’s throat. He felt so _full_ , so _complete_. Viktor’s hands traced lines up Yuuri’s sides, resting on his waist, willing himself not to move.  
“You’re shaking, Yuuri,” Viktor spoke calmly. Yuuri didn’t reply, but sat up, looking straight at Viktor as he began to rock his hips, holding onto the other’s neck for support. Yuuri looked thoroughly _fucked_ , and in many senses of the word, he was. He leant forward, pushing their lips together in something messy but utterly raw and honest, and Viktor fell in love all over again. This wasn’t about Yuuri winning silver, or about them overcoming tears and stress, or even about the dying want that each other had ached after for months. It was about bond and trust and understanding and the moment they had finally given in to each other to listen to themselves.  
“Feels good-” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor’s lips, heady and wracked with emotion. “Love you.”  
Viktor’s heart shattered.  
    _Skaters hearts are as fragile as glass. If their hearts are so fragile…_  
“I love you too, Yuuri.” Yuuri leant forward again, lips moving together, and Viktor pushed them backwards. He rolled his hips, Yuri arching against Viktor’s chest in the position, asking, _pleading_ for more contact, letting a moan slip past his lips unconsciously. Viktor gripped at his hands, linking their fingers together and resting his weight on his elbows, pinning them beside Yuuri’s head. The fabric of the duvet puckered around them and swallowed them up, accepted them warmly. This was right - Yuuri’s body was swimming again, drowning in the scorching hot electricity, and Viktor was doing it to him. He would never realise, but Yuuri needed this; needed the burning ache inside him, the blinding heat and overwhelming, paralysing emotion. He needed it to keep him sane. Because if Viktor Nikiforov was involved, Yuuri was hopelessly, desperately in love.  
Viktor snapped his hips forwards again and again and again, Yuuri’s legs wrapping protectively around the other’s waist in an attempt to pull him closer. He was panting, head pressed into the sheets like he was dying, Viktor’s name and a stream of curses Viktor didn’t understand rolled of his tongue as though the world was crumbling, and Viktor kissed him. It was wrong and right in all the correct places and he couldn’t help but feel a new wave of arousal light up his skin. Yuuri’s lips were swollen, and Viktor nipped at them once more: biting and sucking at the skin as though depraved of human contact. He swallowed all Yuuri’s noises with gratitude and choked back a sob, moaning quietly into Yuuri’s mouth in appreciation.  
He thrusted deeper, and finally found it in Yuuri. The one place that made Yuuri cry out and buck his hips up to meet Viktor, leaking cock pressed against the elder’s stomach as he moved, slick skin producing a delicious friction that Yuuri couldn’t get enough of and he was going to come again. He was oversensitive and burning and full, nerves singing high with pleasure and love, he was going to come. He couldn’t come, Viktor needed this.  
“Yuuri,” Viktor grunted, biting at the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “I won’t last long if you pull faces like that. You put on such a show.” Yuuri groaned wantonly, whining in his throat and Viktor faltered, hips stuttering at the noise of Yuuri’s pleasure. He searched for it again, bringing his hips down deep and roughly into Yuuri, listening to the moans it earned. He wanted all of them.  
Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hands and rested his head into he crook of his neck instead, feeling as Yuuri began to claw angry red lines down the Russian’s back. It burned just right, having Yuuri cling to him like he needed him to live. He wanted angry marks and lines, bruises, digs were Yuuri’s fingertips gripped, etched into his skin. _I’ll tell everyone just who took me away_. He kissed Yuuri, reaching between them to grip his erection and pumped, making Yuuri cry out.  
With a broken, choking groan, Viktor came, hips stuttering into the other’s and staying there, rolling gently as Yuuri came after, feeling him cover them both again. Viktor’s mind blanked out for a second, arms weakening as he pulled out and fell to the side of Yuuri, chest heaving to get the air in. Yuuri was trembling gently next to him from the aftershocks, curling up to Viktor and breathing.  
Yuuri’s body was on fire. He’d never been so hot, so exhausted in his life, and he was sure he was going to ache for the next few days. He looked over at Viktor, hair strewn out around his face like an angel, chest rising and falling quickly, eyes closed from exhaustion. His throat was dotted with red marks and Yuuri could see the scratch marks just peeking over the corners of his shoulders.  
His own hips were littered with the bruises forming from Viktor’s grip, thighs dirty with the bites and hickeys left in a trail towards his groin, and they were there to stay for a while, perhaps even be renewed. He wanted to cry.  
Yuuri was so used to failure, to having people surround him with disappointment, and all Viktor did was praise him - love and care for him in a way he’d never felt it. Yuuri looked at him with longing, an almost sad realisation, but a gaze heavy with admiration. He wanted this.  
“You’re mad to like someone like me.” Viktor chuckled, knowing Yuuri was looking at him. Yuuri paused, unsure, knowing the statement was weighted.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because you’re never going to love me the way I love you.”


End file.
